Apostando Amor
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: Soy un mujeriego y un alto ejecutivo. Todas mis secretarias han pasado ya por mi cama. Pero ella era especial. Era el amor de mi vida.  Jake - Bella. Porque nunca puedes apostar el amor de tu vida.
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER : NADA DE CREPUSCULO ME PERTENECE.**

**Bueno, aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Espero que os guste.**

"**Soy un mujeriego y un alto ejecutivo. Todas mis secretarias han pasado ya por mi cama. Pero ella era especial. Era el amor de mi vida." **

**PROLOGO.**

**Corrí **todo lo que pude por las calles vacías. No podía permitir que se fuera de mi lado, no en aquel momento. Más bien nunca.

Soy mujeriego. Y ese es mi gran defecto. Pero el verdadero problema es cuando conoces a la mujer de tu vida. Y encima la pierdes.

¿Os digo una cosa? Nunca hagáis una apuesta con vuestros amigos. ¡Nunca!

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews! : ) **


	2. Ella

**Capitulo 1.**

**-Pero, **¿por qué tienes que irte de la empresa? Vale que quieras dejarme a mi , pero… - insistí a través del móvil. Aquella chica era una insensata, y ahora me arrepentía de haberla contratado. Encima decía que era malo en la cama. Lo que todas me decían cuando ya no me querían.

Estaba acostumbrado a que me dejaran a mi y a la empresa a la que estaba a cargo y que luego hicieran que mi ego masculino cayese en picado.

-¡Vale, pues entonces, lárgate y no vuelvas! - colgué el móvil y lo tiré por ahí, lejos de mi vista. Apreté los labios. Genial, ahora tenía que hacer una nueva entrevista de trabajo para contratar a una nueva secretaria.

Esbocé una sonrisa al recordar cuantas señoras de 50 años habían venido a buscar trabajo y se habían ido con las manos vacías, sin saber la razón.

Vale, podía parecer un… ¿adicto al sexo? Si, podía ser, pero … tenía tan sólo 30 años, aún era joven y quería disfrutar de la vida. Simple.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era Betty, una señora de unos 59 años que trabajaba conmigo en la empresa desde que la habíamos abierto. Era la subdirectora. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro surcado por las arrugas.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Preparo una concentración de señoritas para que vengan a buscar trabajo? - le sonreí.

-Claro. - repuse yo, mirándola fijamente. Betty me guiñó el ojo y salió rápidamente de mi despacho.

Me levanté de la mesa ( aquel día no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada) y cogí algo de licor de la pequeña mesilla que estaba bajo la ventana. Bebí un poco (no era muy adicto al alcohol) y luego miré a través de la ventana.

Tras ella, sólo se veían paisajes grises flanqueados por altos edificios empresariales. Entrecerré los ojos. Eran competencia.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y no me hizo falta girarme para comprobar quienes eran: Quil y Embry, mis dos empleados y mis dos mejores amigos.

Se hacían muchas ilusiones si creían que yo les iba a ascender por ser mis amigos. Demasiadas.

Yo era muy serio en cuanto a cuestiones de trabajo se refería. Y si no se podían ascender, no se ascendían. Y punto.

-Jaacooob. - canturreó Embry, mientras Quil bailoteaba hasta que ambos se sentaron en las cómodas sillas que estaban frente a mi escritorio. Les dediqué una gran sonrisa. También era simpático.

-¿Qué hay? - pregunté, sentándome frente a ellos. Les ofrecí algo de licor y ellos aceptaron con mucho gusto. Como no.

-Veníamos a verte. - dijo Quil, sonriente. - Ya Betty corrió la voz de que acabas de perder a tu secretaria numero 5 de este mes…

-Y a la secretaria numero 60 de este año. - concluyó Embry, guiñándome un ojo.

-Guau, ¡cuantas! - dije. No llevaba mucho la cuenta de todas las chicas que entraban y salían por aquella puerta. Lo importante era no enamorarse de ninguna de ellas.

Aunque eso era algo fácil. Algunas venían a… lo que venían. Y otras eran mas serias. Otras… más encantadoras. Pero nunca encontraba a la mujer con la que frenar eso para siempre. La mujer de la que me enamorase.

-Si, la verdad… ¡Yo también quiero ser jefe de una empresa! - se quejó Quil.

-Bueno, algún día… - comencé yo, y Embry se puso a reír. Me contagió la risa, pero me serené rápidamente - Algún día lo serás, eh.

-Si, eso espero. - dijo Quil, entusiasmado. Era fácil hacerle feliz.

-Bueno, ¿qué os parece si hoy salimos a cenar? - preguntó Embry, mirándonos a Quil y a mi alternativamente.

-Por mi vale. - dijo Quil, con una gran sonrisa. Ahora sus miradas se posaron fijamente en mi.

-Yo… no tengo muchas ganas, quiero descansar un poco. Además… - dije, con tono enfadado. - siempre soy yo el que paga, y no tengo dinero para tantas cenas seguidas. - refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos, simulando enfado.

-¿Qué no tienes dinero? Eso es lo que te sobra, Jake. - repuso Embry.

-Bueno… que no quiero ir. - dije, finalmente.

-¡Vale! Aburrido - murmuró Quil lo suficientemente alto para que me enterase. Le di un pequeño puntapié.

Llegué a mi apartamento y tiré las llaves sobre la cama, cansado. Habíamos tenido un día bastante movidito al final. Me pregunté como le estaría yendo a Quil y a Embry. Probablemente estarían quemando el local. Eran un par de locos sin control aparente.

Me senté en la cama y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, la cual me dolía un poco. Quizás lo mejor sería dormir un rato.

Amaneció, como siempre, cansado. Hacía mucho tiempo - probablemente desde los 19 años - que no dormía como era debido, y eso, quisiera o no, se notaba.

Me di una ducha, me peiné los cabellos cortos y me puse el traje para ir a la oficina. Seguramente Betty ya habría puesto un anuncio en el periódico y hoy empezarían a llegar las primeras chicas para la entrevista de trabajo.

Llegué a la oficina. Efectivamente, allí había un par de chicas, una pelirroja y la otra rubia. Eran guapas, pero, aquel día, extrañamente, no las encontraba tan atractivas como lo podría haber hecho cualquier otro . Las saludé con una pequeña cabezada y entré en mi despacho.

Suspiré, sentándome en la silla detrás del escritorio de madera pulida. Llamaron a la puerta. Miré a través del cristal de la oficina por si era alguna de las chicas pedirle que esperaran, pero no era ninguna de ellas. Supuse que sería Betty.

-Adelante. - dije, con voz lúgubre.

Quien entró no era Betty, sino Quil y Embry, algo cansados. Perfecto, venían a contarme la faena.

Se sentaron en las sillas tras saludarme con una cabezada.

-Mmm , que mala noche hemos pasado… - comenzó Embry, desperezándose.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté, recostándome hacia atrás y poniendo las piernas sobre la mesa. Me llevé la mano a la barbilla con aire de sicología. - ¿Quemasteis el local nada más entrar?

-No, no fue eso. Sólo que intentamos …

-No intentamos. - replicó Embry. - Lo _hicimos. _- enfatizó. Continuó hablando, aunque su voz me sonaba perdida, baja, como si me estuviera hablando a través de un túnel. Concentré mi mirada en _ella._ En la chica que acababa de llegar.

Era alta, de buen cuerpo, aunque ella parecía no notarlo puesto que llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa de seda, aunque no estaba nada mal.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su bello rostro. Su cara en forma de corazón, su piel del color de la crema, sus ojos grandes y castaños y sus seductores labios rojizos. Sus cabellos castaños caían sobre sus hombros y hasta su cintura.

En definitiva, era completamente hermosa.

-Jacob, ¿Jake? ¡Eh! - dijo Embry, llamando mi atención con su mano. Lo miré, apartando la vista de la bella chica y concentrándome en el.

-¿Qué quieres? - le espeté, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica, que se había sentado a esperar fuera.

-Que nos prestes atención.

-Bueno, eso no va a poder ser. Tengo… entrevistas de trabajo que atender.

-Vaya, así que hoy comienza la selección de novias. - se quejó Quil.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No. Ya es hora de que me ponga serio. - dije, cruzando las manos y poniendo los codos sobre la mesa.

-Oh. - dijo Embry. - Bueno, le dejamos señor Black. - ambos se levantaron y salieron con una sonrisita de suficiencia del despacho.

-Idiota. - murmuré, una vez estuvieron fuera. Divisé a Betty a través del cristal del despacho. Ella se giró hacia mi y me hizo señas. Entendí que quería decir y asentí con la cabeza.

Pasó un minuto hasta que entró la chica rubia. Se sentó frente a mi. Sin saber porqué, ya no me parecía tan guapa como cuando la había visto al principio.

-Hola. - balbuceó. Estaba nerviosa. Se _notaba. _Compuse una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Me tendió su curriculum.

La puse fuera en menos de cinco minutos.

Lo mismo pasó con la pelirroja, la cual tan solo tenía la secundaria acabada. No quería _incompetentes_ en mi empresa. Aunque tan solo fuera para el puesto de secretaria. Le dije que ya la llamaría. Lo que se dice siempre que no te cogen para el puesto.

Sólo faltaba ella, la chica bella que había llegado a la oficina, la última.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capi, más : ) Dejadme reviews! Bsos! **


End file.
